La luz y las cuatro estrellas
by billysuggar
Summary: Que pasaria si combinamos a Sakura Kinomoto Con Toshiro, Ichigo de Bleach y Sasuke y Naruto de Naruto, el presentimiento de que algo esta apunto de cambiar comensa.
1. El día en que nos conocimos

Este fic es creado sin fines lucrativos, se toman encuenta personajes de Sakura Card Captors, Bleach y Naruto, esperando que les guste empesare.

* * *

Eran las 7 am y un ligero destello de luz se filtraban por las cortinas en una habitación perteneciente a una niña de 15 años de edad; su nombre, Sakura Kinomoto. Una chica de cabello castaño, ojos color esmeralda y piel aperlada de aproximadamente 1. 63 mts. Por ese filtro de luz empezó a abrir sus ojos.

-mmm (estirándose)…. Creo que aún es temprano para levantarme (mirando el reloj) aún no ha sonado. – dijo ella mientras se levantaba.

Tomo su uniforme de la preparatoria y se cambió, acercándose al escritorio para tomar las cosas contempla una fotografía en ella se encuentran Tomoyo, Shaoran, Eriol y ella.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo que no veo a Shaoran y Eriol, desde que regresaron a su país, (pensando) espero pronto venga o pueda ir a visitarlos – dijo apoyándose en la repisa y mirándolos con ojos un tanto tristes.

Heeeyyy monstruo! Deberías bajar a desayunar o se te hara tarde – grito touya (su hermano) desde el primer piso

QUE NO SOY UN MONSTRUO – bajando las escaleras

El ruido que haces al bajar dice lo contrario- mirándola con ojos burlones

Ashh no es verdad,…. (Sentándose en el comedor) Buenos días mamá (saludando su fotografía).

Buenos días hijos – decía el papa a todos

Buenos días papá, ooh ahora que lo recuerdo probablente llegue tarde el dia de hoy – dijo Touya

¿Aun estas buscando el apartamento donde te quedaras?- dijo el papá

Si es complicado estarme transfiriendo a la universidad todos los días, si con eso le agrego el trabajo no puedo descansar como es debido- dijo

Yukito- san siempre si vivirá contigo? – pregunto la de ojos esmeralda

Así es… (Viendo que ponía cara triste su hermana) per no te preocupes yukito dijo que siempre estaría si lo necesitabas igualmente la otra persona (Yue) – le dijo

Sakura lo miro y le dio una calida sonrisa. Despues de desayunar tomo sus patines y se dirigio a la preparatoria ahora que su hermano estaba en la universidad ya no podía irse con él, el no tener a sus amigos cerca lo hacía más pesado, lo único bueno es que Tomoyo aún seguía estando con ella en el mismo salón. Kero había ido a Inglaterra con Eriol, debido a que últimamente sentía cosas extrañas en Tomoeda, y sentía que se vinculaban con Sakura.

Sakura- San ¡! – Gritaba Tomoyo Daidouji agitando la mano en la entrada de la escuela.

Tomoyo, Buenos días !- le contesta la castaña mientras disminuía la velocidad de sus patines

Sakucha- san, sabes de me acaban de informar que el dia de hoy cuatro estudiante nuevos estarán en nuestro salón- dijo entusiasmada.

¡Oee enserio!, ¿son demasiados no lo crees?, - dijo sorprendida

No solo eso, al parecer también abra un nuevo profesor de deportes creo que dos de los chicos de nuevos son sus sobrinos o algo así me comentaron- dijo Tomoyo

Será mejor que vayamos al salón, de lo contrario nos dejaran en el pasillo Tomoyo- dijo acelerada

Es cierto, pero Sakura- san ¿tus patines? No puedes entrar con ellos - contesto.

Aaahh , lo había olvidado,… Tomoyo será mejor que te adelantes yo me los cambiare y te alcanzare en el salón.

¿Estas segura, Sakura? – pregunto Tomoyo preocupada

Si no te preocupes veras que llegare- dijo riendo nerviosamente

Tomoyo se alejo para llegar al salón, mientras que Sakura se cambiaba los patines lo mas rápido que podía.

Rápido, rápido, rápido- colocándose los zapatos del colegio- no quiero estar en el pasillo (pensando) ¡LISTO! – dijo contenta.

Sakura se apresuró lo más que pudo saltando y esquivando a personas ya que su salón estaba en el tercer piso

Si sigo asi lo lograre – pensando para ella misma- solo un piso más.

Al girar en las escaleras no se había fijado que alguien venia bajando y otra subiendo con la cual la primera choco y la segunda callo encima de él, y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que sus labios estaban pegados a los de él, era un joven de aproximadamente 1.75 mts piel morena ojos color turquesa y cabello blanco roja de la vergüenza se levantó y el con ojos sorprendidos, y con un ligero raspón en el labio (por el golpe-beso) se le quedo viendo rojo también. Ella se levantó diciendo:

P..p..erdon, f..f..ue un accidente lo que pasa es que no vi que venía alguien bajando ni a alguien subiendo y.. Y (mirando que estaba guapo)tropecé, perdóname- inclinándose en forma de disculpa.

En ese momento suena el timbre del entrada. A lo que Sakura aún más acelerada corre con la cara roja completamente como tomate, llegando al salón a tiempo, cayéndose en la puerta relajada.

Por poco llegas tarde, Kinomoto- dijo el profesor Terada.

Je je.. je – riendo nerviosa y aun colorada.

A tu lugar tengo un anuncio que hacerles – dijo el profesor.

Si profesor- levantándose y tomando su respectivo lugar.

¿Estás bien sakura?- le comenta Tomoyo, al notar su sonrojo, ella se sentaba delante de Sakura.

He… si, si estoy bien- dijo un poco apenada

Bien por lo visto nadie falto el día de hoy y por esto proseguiré con los anuncios, el dia de hoy tres cuatro alumnos se unirán a nosotros, adelante pasen.- dijo el profesor.

Empezaron a entrar cuatro chicos muy guapos a lo que todas las chicas se emocionaron y los chicos se deprimieron, el primero en pasar era un chico de cabello rubio, ojos azules, con una gran sonrisa y al parecer un poco hiperactivo.

Bien preséntate- dijo el profesor.

Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, de veras – sonriendo enérgicamente

Todas las chicas estaban emocionadas, el según que entro era de cabello negro mirada seria, ojos azebache, piel blanca.

Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, mucho gusto – dijo formalmente

El tercero en entrar era un chico de cabello naranja con una mirada de pocos amigos pero gentil a la vez ojos color cafés.

Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, espero y sean buenos conmigo, - dijo con una mirada un poco fruncida

Esperamos que tú no nos hagas nada- dijo un chico del salón

Todos se empezaron a reír, el ultimo que entro era una de cabello blanco, piel un tanto morena, ojos color turquesa (así es lo adivinaron :P) quien tenía un ligero raspón en el labio inferior. Sakura no estaba prestando mucha atención ya que tenía la cabeza hacia abajo.

Mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toshiro, mucho gusto- dijo seriamente

Oye que no es un niño de primaria – grito uno desde atrás.

Todos se rieron de nuevo incluso, Narutos soltó una carcajada, Sasuke desvió la mirada, e ichigo rio como nunca. Pero al notar como habría los ojos se quedaron todos los chicos pasmados de miedo, tenía un aura un poco helada y todos se callaron. El profesor prosiguió a colocarlos en sus respectivos asientos.

Bien Toshiro se sentara atrás de Sakura, Sasuke aun lado de Sakura y aun lado de Sasuke naruto e Ichigo atrás de Sasuke. Al escuchar su nombre dos veces Sakura levanto la mirada para darse cuenta que enfrente de el se encontraba el chico del golpe-beso. A lo que se levanto sobre saltada.

¿Tuuuu - Señalándolo.


	2. Un accidente, un lio

Al ver que en tenia de frente al chico con quien había tropezado, se puso completamente roja y salto de su silla y sin pensarlo dijo:

¡¿TUU?! Q.. que haces aquí- completamente roja y señalándolo.

¡Cállate¡ eres muy escandalosa – le dijo con una venita de enojo pero tranquilo

Sakura voltea a ver que todos se le quedaron viendo por su reacción e incluso Tomoyo se quedó sorprendida, ella se sentó y al ver que Hitsugaya no le quitaba la mirada de encima, Sakura noto el raspón en su labio y se puso aún más colorada.

¡Kinomoto! – Miro a Sakura para que guardara silencio- Hitsugaya toma tu asiento y los demás igual tengo que empezar a dar clase- dijo un tanto enojado el profesor.

Hitsugaya se le queda mirando a sakura con ojos fríos se acerca a ella y le dice.

No digas absolutamente nada de lo que paso o te pesara – dijo susurrando

s… si- dijo sakura asusta, congelada por la mirada tan penetrante que tenía y roja por solo pensar en lo que había pasado.

Hitsugaya se sentó atrás aún estaba molesto por lo que había pasado pero al verla de cerca siento algo extraño en ella. Sakura que estaba delante de el se sentía incomoda ya que se le quedaba viendo al igual que Uchiha por alguna razón los dos la miraban.

Que me ven que me ven que me ven (pensando) no es como si fuera algo extremadamente malo pero además de todo porque también Uchiha se me queda viendo, (pensando). Este será un largo día- dijo en voz baja.

Era la hora del descanso y Sakura bajo a la cafetería a comprar algo de beber, Tomoyo la esperaría en el jardín para almorzar.

Este día será interminable- dijo tocándose la cabeza por el dolor.- ahora que lo pienso Hintsugaya tenía un raspón en el l... la…- dijo bajando la cabeza y sonrojándose.

Labio – dijo Hitsugaya detrás de ella.

Sakura se sobre salto y petrifico volteando hacia el

He… hee. He- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza- esto…. (Viendo el raspón) De verdad lo siento mucho, toma (sacando un curita de su bolsa), quizá no sea mucho pero esto servirá. – dijo preocupada y estirando el brazo.

Yo no necesito esto – dijo en modo serio

En eso una chica de voluminosa, estructura aparece

Taiishh…. Perdón Toshiro-kun- dijo Matsumoto

Que es lo que quieres Matsumoto- dijo un poco alterado

Porque tocamos en diferente salón- dijo un poco triste y apretujándolo

Tu eres una profesora y yo un estudiante es lo normal- dijo casi sin aire al soltarse de Matsumoto-

Ooohh.. Taichoo que tiene en su cara, ¿no me diga que ya se ha peleado por una chica?- dijo juguetonamente- ohh ¿quién es esta chica tan linda?, - al notar a Sakura- no me diga que la está pretendiendo, tan rápido-decía con voz burlona.

Matsumoto.- decía con una venita en la cabeza

Pero ahí que linda es mire sus ojos y tiene una cara muy tierna – decía sujetando a Sakura.

MATSUMOTO! – dijo enfadado.

Sí , señor – dijo soltando a Sakura, Matsumoto congelada.

Sakura no lo podía creer, que un alumno le hablara así a un profesor, sobre todo porque le decía taicho a Hitsugaya, estaba sorprendida quizás ellos tenían una relación era lo que se preguntaba.

Yo, será mejor que me retire- dijo Sakura completamente desorbitada por el abrazo que le había dado Matsumoto.

Oee, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?,- dijo Matsumoto- después de todo soy su profesora.

Aah… si… Kinomoto, Kinomoto Sakura- dijo aunque estaba un poco dudosa de que fuera una maestra por cómo se comportaba.

Qué lindo nombre, yo soy Matsumoto Rangiku, seré tu profesora de Historia- dijo entusiasmada.

YA ¡ - dijo cansado

Estem, bueno ahora si me retirare, y toma este curita es de lo que no se ven, por favor acéptalo ya me siento bastante culpable- dijo Sakura- y de verdad discúlpame por el incidente.

¿Incidente? ¿Pero qué paso taicho? Así que la marca se la hizo esta chica pero ¿cómo?- dijo intrigada.

Lo que sucede e...s q…ue me….- dijo exaltada- me tropecé y caí sobre el- dijo en voz baja, casi nula, pero Matsumoto tenía un gran oído.

Que entonces se besaron ¡!- gritando por el pasillo-

A lo que las chicas que pasaba por ese lugar, se quedaron viendo fríamente a Sakura como diciendo que no se lo esperaban, y ¿Cómo se atrevía? Eran chico nuevo después de todo.

Fue un accidente – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

No piensen mal. – dijo Sakura preocupada.

Después de todo a la que estaban viendo mal era a ella, y no a Hitsugaya. Sakura se hizo para atrás y empezó a correr dejando caer su jugo y el curita que tenía. Lamentablemente los rumores en esa escuela corrían demasiado rápido, por eso estaba preocupada y asustada, Sakura se moría de vergüenza, después de todo es fue su primer beso, subió corriendo a la azotea para tranquilizarse.

¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE!- Grito al aire en cuanto llevo a la azotea.

Una lagrima empezó a desvanecerse las cosas no iban muy bien en esa escuela con ella debido a que no hablaba más que con Tomoyo. Sakura era tímida y por tanto se le dificultaba socializar con los demás, no quería que pensaran los demás que era de esa manera, eso la ponía realmente triste.

Deberías callarte, no me dejas descansar- dijo una voz, un poco seria

Eh- dijo Sakura volteando para ver que era Uchiha. UCHIHA- SAN!- grito sorprendida.

Cállate, no quiero que esas cosas se me acerquen, es fast..- se detuvo al ver la lágrimas de Sakura.- ¿paso algo? – preguntando con duda.

N.. no- dijo apenada- o bueno si, accidentalmente choque con Hitsugaya y las personas están pensando mal debido al choque d..e – Roja completamente al punto de salirle humo y hablando demasiado rápido-

Mira, no te estoy entendiendo mucho- dijo mirando a un lado casi indiferente

Lo siento- dijo ella

Creo que no deberías tomarle tanta importancia mientras tu sepas que solo fue un accidente, no tienes que pensar en lo que dirán- dijo

Eh?...g... gra...Gracias- dijo sonriendo un poco inocentemente.

Sasuke se le quedo viendo sorprendido, tenía una bonita sonrisa y además de que no era como las otras que se le abalanzaban encima, llevaba tan poco tiempo en la escuela y aun asi las chicas no lo dejaban en paz. Pero al parecer Sakura no le daba mucha importancia tal vez por eso decidió darle ese consejo. Se sonrojo un poco y sonó la campana.

Creo que debería regresar a clases- dijo Sakura

En eso se escucha un sonido, como un rugido de estómago.

¿Que fue ese sonido?- dijo Uchiha, buscando de donde había salido.

Lo... lo… siento, es mi estómago – dijo apenada- con todo este embrollo ya no pude comer – dijo disculpándose. Ppero no importa después de clases comeré algo- dijo y salió corriendo.

Sasuke la siguió pero caminando, llegando al salón todos se le quedaron viendo y empezaron a hacerle burla.

¿De verdad besaste al niño ese?, no me lo esperaba de ti Kinomoto – dijo uno de los chicos burlones

Yo… - bajando la cabeza – fue un accidente.

De seguro se lo quiere quedar para ella, además dicen que también se le vio con Uchiha en la azotea- dijo una maliciosamente.

Oigan déjenla en paz- dijo Tomoyo.

En eso entra Hitsugaya y Uchiha, mirándolos a todos detrás de ellos Usumaki y Kurosaki, que se les quedaron viendo a todo el salón en eso Hitsugaya, dio un paso adelante.

Fue solo un accidente, además de todo me pego con su cabeza (diciendo mentiras) aquellas personas que no estuvieron en el lugar en ese momento no pueden hablar si no saben, y todo aquel que me moleste o la moleste con respecto a esto se las verá conmigo- dijo Hitsugaya con un tono imponente.

¿Eso quiere decir que si estas saliendo con ella?- dijo uno burlándose- después de todo eres su defensor.

Hitsugaya simplemente se acercó a él diciéndole

A ella la acabo de conocer, no sé cómo seas tú con las chicas pero no puedo considerar como pareja a alguien que acabo de conocer y que nunca he visto- dijo mirándolo fríamente.

Todas las chicas suspiraron

Oyee t…tranquilo solo es una broma- dijo asustado y nerviosamente.

Y yo me la encontré por casualidad en la azotea estaba descansando- dijo Uchiha- no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Con esto ya no podré dormir en ese lugar (pensó).

Todos se sorprendieron y se disculparon con Kinomoto a lo que ella les respondió con un no hay problema, estaba feliz de que se hubiera aclarado todo, y sobre todo vio algo bueno en los chicos nuevos, dejando que fueran guapos, se dio cuenta que son amables a pesar de sus miradas frías.

Sakura-chan-dijo Usumaki al acercarse sonrientemente - ya no te preocupes será mejor que nos sentemos.

Queee ¡! ¿Le hablo por su nombre?- dijeron las chicas en una sola voz.

Aaah cierto, no te molesta que te llame por tu nombre ¿verdad?- dijo

Eeh… está bien – dijo

Tú puedes llamarme Naruto, no me gustan las formalidades- dijo susurrándole.

ee.. Está bien- dijo.

Hitsugaya y Uchiha se le quedaron viendo como la abrazaba Naruto con seriedad, Naruto había roto con el hielo haciendo eso, la clases concluyeron ese dia al parecer este será el principio de una vida agitada para Sakura.


	3. El inicio de algo nuevo

Al día siguiente, era la clase de educación física, se acercó un hombre alto con cabellera blanco/plata con una venta en el cabeza cubriendo un ojo y con un cuello de camisa que tapaba hasta su nariz.

Bien, parece que ustedes serán mi próxima clase… amm bien me presentare (mirando a todos los alumnos) mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y seré su nuevo profesor de deportes. ¿Alguna pregunta?- dijo observando.

Sí, es algo de ¿Toshiro?, porque al parecer todos tienen el cabello blanco o es que se lo tiñen, ¿Por qué se tapa un ojo? Acaso es tuerto y ¿Qué con el cuello de tortuga hace mucho calor? – dijo uno.

Es Hitsugaya!, no me trates con tanta confianza y mi cabello es natural– dijo Toshiro un tanto molesto.

Bueno con respecto a Hitsugaya es la primera vez que lo veo, no soy tuerto pero mi ojo es de otro color así que por petición de la escuela me pidieron ocultarlo y mi cuello de tortuga es porque así respiro mejor… bien si no tienen ninguna duda más, van a correr 10 vueltas a la pista empiecen, y tú 20 por metiche. – dijo

Todos empezaron a correr, empezaron todos bien pero a la quinta vuelta ya se estaban casi arrastrando, los únicos que parecían no afectarles era a Sakura, Toshiro, Sasuke, Naruto e Ichigo, por suerte Sakura era buena para los deportes, pero a la octava vuelta comenzó a cambiar su entorno por alguna razón todos habían desaparecido y en su espalda empezaban surgir unas a alas extrañas y en su muñecas unos tatuajes extraños su vestimenta también había cambiado era un vestido blanco a las rodillas, dos personas que solo se veía su silueta no podía reconocerlo. A la perspectiva de los demás ella estaba tirada en el suelo.

Kinomoto! – dijo Naruto

Oye reacciona- dijo Toshiro tomándola en los brazos

Tomoyo y el profesor Kakashi se acercaron corriendo.

¿Qué le sucedió?- pregunto Kakashi pensando que había tropezado.

Al parecer se desmayó, vi como cerraba los ojos porque me estiro la camisa- dijo Sasuke.

Sakura reacciona- dijo Tomoyo preocupada

Cálmate, Daidouji – le dijo Kakashi tocándole el hombro- será mejor que la lleven a la enfermería, Naruto puedes llevarla por favor. El resto de la clase vayan a cambiarse, la clase termina por hoy.

Naruto la coloco en su espalda para llevarla a la enfermería, Tomoyo iba con el extremadamente preocupada sabía que Sakura no se desmaya solo porque si debido a la magia que poseía, en algunas ocasiones le pasaban este tipo de cosas. Ya estando en la enfermería.

¿Que le sucedió?- pregunto la enfermera

Se desvaneció de la nada cuando estábamos corriendo en la clase de deportes- dijo Naruto

Bien recuéstela para examinarla- la enfermera la empezó a checar.

¿Y bien que tiene enfermera?- pregunto Tomoyo aun preocupada.

Podría haber sido insolación o que no esté comiendo bien, sea cual sea el caso solo necesita descansar y se pondrá bien así que no se preocupen, se pondrá bien,.- les dijo sonriendo

Que bien- dijo Tomoyo tranquilizándose.

Ustedes deberían regresar a su salón la tercera hora está por comenzar- dijo la enfermera

Está bien, nos retiramos- dijeron ambos.

En el sueño de Sakura:

¿Quiénes son ustedes y que quieren de mí?- preguntaba Sakura a las siluetas

Queremos tu poder – dijo una de las sombras.

Mi… mi poder, a ¿Qué se refieren?- dijo un tanto confundida.

Esas… alas, las necesitamos, por ellas se verán afectados muchas personas que tu aprecias- dijo la segunda sombra.

No sé de qué hablan, ¿que son estas alas? No entiendo, - dijo Sakura exaltándose- estas no son las de la carta fly – pensó.

Tu danos el poder- tomándola por las muñecas

No suéltenme, suéltenme, alguien ayúdeme, por favor- gritaba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ya era la hora de comida y Toshiro por alguna extraña razón estaba preocupado por Sakura, y por tal motivo decidió ir a la enfermería para ver que estuviera bien. Al llegar al lugar noto que se estaba moviendo mucho y estaba sudando frio por lo que se acercó.

aa…uxilio- dijo susurrando.

Oye Kinomoto, Kinomoto, despierta – moviéndola preocupado.

AUXILIO!- Levantándose de un jalón, temblando y asustada.

Oye estas bien por lo bien, al parecer tenías un mal sueño- dijo preocupado- ¿qué es lo que soñabas?

Sakura lo vio y lo abrazo asustada, llorando del miedo y temblando.

¿Oye que te pasa?- dijo Toshiro poniéndose rojo, pero al notar que estaba temblando le respondió el abrazo- tranquila ya paso, solo fue un sueño- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Tenía miedo, unas personas intentaban llevarme y unos tatuajes habían aparecido en mi cuerpo, me quería llevar lejos de todos, esas personas me daban mucho miedo- dijo aparentándolo mas y llorando.

Ya no te preocupes, so... Solo fue un sueño, es todo- dijo completamente rojo

Sakura al darse cuenta que lo estaba abrazando, se retiró de golpe con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Toshiro que también estaba completamente rojo solo miro hacia otro lado.

Lo.. lo siento- dijo Sakura disculpándose

No te preocupes, estabas asustada es normal- dijo

¿Por qué estoy en la enfermería?- dijo dudosa.

Usumaki y Daidouji te trajeron aquí después de que te desmayaras en la pista, te desplomaste de la nada, ¿ has comido bien últimamente?- pregunto.

Aaa si, bueno hoy no desayune – dijo- pero no creo que haya sido por eso(pensó).

Deberías de alimentarte bien también dijo la enfermera que pudo haber sido insolación- dijo mirándola.

Jejeje creo que si tienes razón, mmm ¿pero qué es lo que tú haces aquí? Dijiste que Usumaki y Tomoyo, vinieron a dejarme – pregunto curiosa.

Aaah.. bueno yo…- mirando a otro lado.

La verdad era que ni el sabia porque se había preocupado tanto e ido a ese lugar,en la entrada de la enfermería se encontraba Sasuke escuchando, toco la puerta.

Veo que ya te despertaste – dijo Sasuke

Aaa Uchiha…- dijo sorprendida

¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto.

Aah ya bien creo que no había desayunado y me esforcé demasiado al correr, disculpen por haberlos preocupado. – dijo sonriéndole.

Naruto me pidió que viniera a preguntarte, se quedó castigado por hacer alboroto en clase- dijo tocándose la cabeza- y Daidouji también estaba preocupada pero se quedó ayudando a Naruto con unos ejercicios de matemáticas para que terminara pronto.

Gracias, me siento feliz que se preocupen por mi- dijo alegremente

De nada- dijeron los dos rojos.

Eso me deja más tranquila, pensé, torpemente que les caía mal, bueno Hitsugaya tiene razones para poder odiarme – dijo

Que! ¿Por qué pensabas que te odiábamos?- dijo Sasuke

Bueno es… es que sus miradas son un tanto de miedo.- dijo rascándose la barbilla.

Yo tengo esta mirada desde que era niño, y si estás hablando del incidente, no te preocupes ya por eso- dijo Toshiro

Espero que... Podamos ser amigos- les dijo a ambos sonriéndoles.

Por mí no hay ningún problema- dijo Sasuke- además no eres como las otras que andan tras de mi eso es fastidioso.

Por mí tampoco- dijo observando a Sasuke y dándole la mano a Sakura.

Jejej gracias- dijo Sakura.

Bien al parecer ya te recuperaste ¿cómo te sientes?- dijo la enfermera.

Ya mejor enfermera, ¿ cree que me podría ir a clases ya? No me gusta estar mucho tiempo en cama.- dijo Sakura.

Si ya no te sientes mal, no hay ningún problema pero te pediré que antes de que regreses debes comer algo, aprovecha que aún es el descanso.- dijo la enfermera.

Si.- dijo levantándose.

Quieres que te acompañe, después de todo no he comido tampoco. – dijo Toshiro

Muy buena idea, por lo menos así no andara sola, si se vuelve a desmayar.- dijo la enfermera

Yo también voy- grito Naruto desde afuera.

¿Terminaste los problemas?- pregunto sorprendido Sasuke.

Así es, bueno claro con ayuda de Daidouji- le contesto.

Entonces vamos a comer antes de que se acabe la hora de comida- dijo Daidouji.

Vamos todos – dijo Naruto empujando a Toshiro, Sakura y Sasuke.

Yo también voy- dijo Kurosaki sonriéndole.

Se fueron a la cafetería a comprar cosas para comer, al parecer ya todos se empezaban a llevar mejor, pero desgraciadamente el hecho de Sakura y Tomoyo sean las únicas que se puedan acercar a los nuevos, ponían celosas a las demás chicas. Después de clases, todos regresaron a su casa, pero había tres personas que aún estaban ahí bueno en realidad 6.

Kakashi ¿dónde nos quedaremos sabes que no podemos quedarnos aquí? Ayer tuvimos que dormir en la calle- dijo molesto Sasuke.

Esto es una misión y debemos encontrar a la persona que tenemos que proteger- dijo Kakashi

Eso no responde la pregunta de Sasuke – dijo Naruto integrado- además probablemente llueva toda la semana nos enfermaremos.

Entrando a la escuela venia Fujitaka Kinomoto, le habían llamado y pensaba que aun estaría Sakura en su escuela en la enfermería.

Buenas tardes, disculpe sabe si aún está abierta la enfermería- preguntando desde lejos.

Bien chicos aquí está su respuesta – dijo Kakashi maliciosamente.

De que estas hablando, sensei- dijo Naruto

Buenas tardes, la verdad es que no- ya se fueron todos. – dijo Kakashi.

Una disculpa, Fujitaka Kinomoto venía a ver a mi hija- dijo el sr Kinomoto

Ohh Fujitaka… Fujitaka ¿eres tú?- dijo Kakashi

Emm ¿disculpa te conozco?- pregunto sr Kinomoto

Claro no te acuerdas de mí, mírame bien,- dejándose descubrir el ojo para usar su sharingan

Al ver el ojo de sharingan de Kakashi se le implantaron recuerdos nunca vividos en donde el y Kakashi eran amigos de la infancia.

Ohhh Hatake! Cuanto tiempo ¿cómo has estado?- dijo alegremente

Bueno no tan bien, mira ellos son mis sobrinos Uchiha Sasuke y Usumaki Naruto- dijo Kakashi señalándolos

Ohh mucho gusto chicos, mi nombre es Fujitaka; pero ¿dime porque dices que no tan bien?

Bueno veras, nosotros acabamos de llegar ayer y ya teníamos todo arreglado con la inmobiliaria pero esto algo salió mal y ahora estamos buscando donde quedarnos- dijo Kakashi

Bueno si ese es el problema se pueden quedar en mi casa después de todo mi hijo se fue a la ciudad y ya encontró lugar, me llamo justamente hoy para decirme que ya se quedara allá y que le enviara sus cosas, si no tienen inconveniente de que sea un cuarto pueden quedarse- dijo Fujitaka

¿Enserio? ¿De verdad? – dijeron Naruto y Kakashi.

Después de todo tú me ayudaste mucho cuando éramos jóvenes así que sería mi manera de agradecerte- dijo Fujitaka

Te estas ganando un pase directo al infierno- le susurro Sasuke a Kakashi.

Tu no digas nada, te dije que conseguiríamos donde quedarnos- dijo sonriente.

Bien donde están sus cosas, mi carro está afuera y al parecer mi hija se sintió mejor y regreso a casa- dijo Fujitaka.

Llegando a casa Fujitaka vio que aún no llegaba su hija pero vio que estaba su mochila y en la mesa un recado "iré a comprar las cosas para la cena", a lo que inmediatamente le envió un mensaje a su celular "será mejor que compres para 6 personas tendremos visitas".

Visitas – dijo Sakura al ver el mensaje- bueno ya tengo todo así que…

De repente empezó a llover muy fuerte y Sakura se metió dentro del pingüino que se encontraba en el parque para cubrirse de ella.

Parece que se tardara en quitar el agua, me moje por completo – dijo Sakura- si me voy ya no importaría si me mojo pero por la comida será mejor que me espere.

Al dar la vuelta vio a alguien acostado con una cobija y al parecer una linterna con el uniforme de su escuela. De repente se da la vuelta y se nota un cabello blanco/plata que sobresale de la cobija.

Pero si es Hitsugaya! – grito sorprendida y señalándolo.

Que haces aquí?- dijo completamente rojo

Lo mismo te pregunto porque es..tas… ¿ vives aquí?- pregunto preocupada.

Yo tuve un problema con Matsumoto, bueno en realidad no con ella si no que el lugar donde vivimos es demasiado pequeño y pues yo buscare donde quedarme pero empezó a llover y decidí quedarme aquí. – Dijo completamente apenado- anda ríete sé que quieres reírte.

Claro que no- dijo Sakura preocupada.- no puedes quedarte aquí te enfermaras- le dijo

Eeh no te preocupes por eso – dijo molesto

Si quieres, puedes quedarte en mi casa por un tiempo mi hermano se acaba de mudar a la ciudad…-dijo Sakura

No necesito tu lastima- dijo Toshiro

NO ES LASTIMA! Me preocupa que te enfermes es temporada de lluvias y los lugares húmedos harán que te enfermes- dijo firmemente.

Per..- dijo Toshiro.

Nada de peros ya dejó de llover vamos – dijo sonriéndole.

Toshiro tomo sus cosas y la siguió no sabía porque no podía decirle que no a ella, tenía algo extraño y eso él lo había notado, ella tomo su mano para que no se le escapara.

* * *

que sucedera ahora que casi todos los nuevos viviran con ella?, si tienen algun consejo o alguna critica haganmela saber gracias :D


	4. Una casa con mas animo!

Caminando hacia la casa de Sakura, Toshiro no podía evitar preguntarse a sí mismo porque ella era tan amable con las personas, era muy fácil hacerla sonreír y tratarla, ella no juzgaba a las personas, Toshiro cuando era pequeño las personas no se le acercaban debido el color de su cabello y el de sus ojos, ya que pensaban que era algo malo, pero para Sakura eso no era un pretexto para no hablarle.

Quizá no va a hacer mucho lo que te puedo ofrecer, pero creo que será bueno ya que la escuela te quedara muy cerca- dijo Sakura sonriéndole.

No me conoces bien ¿Por qué haces esto por mí?, podría ser una persona mala y que te lastime, tomas demasiada confianza con las personas- dijo Toshiro intrigado.

Mmmmmm, ¿tú crees? La verdad prefiero confiar en la persona antes de decir que no puedo confiar en ella; además, tú me has ayudado a solucionar malentendidos en la escuela y..- dijo Sakura pero en eso la interrumpió.

Eso no puede comprobar nada- dijo Toshiro bajando la mirada.

Jejeje tal vez sea cierto pero también he visto tus ojos, y no me pareces mala persona, podrás ser un poco frio y serio pero eso no significa que seas malo, también he visto como hablas con la profesora Matsumoto, y podría decirse que en algunas ocasiones eres divertido- dijo mirándolo directamente.

mmm- desviando la mirada

Pero sobre todo, mi padre me ha enseñado a ser gentil con la demás personas y más si esas personas se encuentran en apuros, mi madre era de esa forma y siempre sonreía, por eso es que talvez soy de este modo también y creo que de esta forma mi madre también estaría orgullosa. – dijo mirando al cielo.

Eres una persona extraña… - comento Toshiro mirándola

¿De verdad? jejeje lo bueno de platicar es que el camino se hizo más corto hemos llegado- dijo señalándole la casa.

¿Esta es tu casa? – Dijo- se parece un poco a la de Kurosaki Ichigo (pensando)

Si es un poco normal, pero espero que estés cómodo. Pasa- abriendo la puerta- ya regrese papá.

Bienvenida hija, he ¿quién es él? – pregunto Fujitaka

Aaah él es mi compañero de clase, lo acaban de transferir hace poco, se llama Hitsugaya Toshiro, Toshiro él es mi padre – dijo presentándolos.

Mucho gusto Sr. Kinomoto- dijo cortésmente Toshiro.

Papá Toshiro tuvo un problema con la casa que habían rentado su tía, él y su primo y su casa es demasiado pequeña para los tres, ¿crees que se pueda quedar algún tiempo mientras encuentran otro lugar más grande?- dijo con los ojos preocupados.

Bueno si por supuesto… veamos donde lo podemos acomodar- dijo Fujitaka sonriendo

Si causo molestias, tal vez sea mejor que me vaya- dijo Toshiro.

Oh! No me malinterpretes Toshiro, de verdad que no hay problema con que te quedes- dijo sonriendo- pasa.

Gracias papá – dijo sonriendo.

No hay problema hija después de todo es un amigo tuyo, ya lo que me refería con donde lo acomodaremos es por…- dijo Fujitaka llegando a la sala

Buenas tarde- dijo Kakashi

Oh es Sakura, ¿Sakura es su hija? – dijo abrazándola.

Naruto! ¿Qué haces en mi casa?- dijo sorprendida.

¿Que no te agrada que este aquí?, Sasuke también está aquí- dijo

Aléjate de ella Naruto- dijo quitándolo con cara de enojo.

No, no es eso es solo que me sorprendió incluso Kakashi sensei también está aquí- dijo sorprendida.

Eso es obvio, Kakashi es nuestro tío- dijo Naruto sonriendo

Bueno eso es porque tu padre me ha hecho un gran favor al dejarnos quedar aquí por un tiempo mientras arreglo las cosas de la casa que rentare- dijo Kakashi

Eso era a lo que refería con donde lo acomodaremos- dijo Fujitaka

Oh cierto! Pasa Toshiro, bueno en realidad Toshiro también tuvo un problema y se quedara aquí también – dijo sonrojada.

Parece que la casa estará animada por un tiempo, pero ahora el detalle será como nos acomodaremos en la casa…- dijo Fujitaka.

Tenemos solo tres cuartos y somos 6 personas- dijo Sakura pensando.

Kakashi podría dormir conmigo ya que la cama es demasiado grande…. Naruto y Sasuke podrían quedarse en la recamara de tu hermano y Toshiro… podría quedarse contigo no veo el problema..- dijo Fujitaka muy relajado.

¿Qué?- dijeron Sakura, Sasuke y Toshiro sonrojados.

Si ese es el caso yo quiero dormir con Sakura- dijo Naruto

Ni lo pienses- dijeron Sasuke y Toshiro dándole un golpe.

Papa talvez yo podría quedarme en el ático – dijo sonriéndole.

No, no, yo no viene aquí a incomodarte Kinomoto- dijo Toshiro.

Jajaja no te preocupes no es incomodarme después de todo estoy más en ese lugar que en ningún otro lado es como mi segunda recamara.- dijo sonriendo.

Es cierto eso, se pasa tanto tiempo en ese lugar que se lo equipe como cuarto también- dijo Fujitaka.

De verdad no quiero incomodarte- dijo Toshiro.

No hay problema Toshiro, puedes quedarte en mi recamara- dijo Sakura

Sasuke solo se le quedaba viendo a Toshiro. En eso Kakashi se acerca a él y le dice.

El ya hizo un movimiento- susurrándole al oído.

¿De qué hablas?- dijo Sasuke, pero Kakashi lo ignoro.

Dime Sakura ya te sientes mejor, después de todo te habías desmayado- le dijo Kakashi.

Aaa… si no se preocupe profesor, creo que era solo que no había dormido bien últimamente- dijo sonriendo.

Bien como ya todo está solucionado con donde nos acomodaremos será mejor que haga la cena mientras Sakura puede enseñarles la casa y los cuartos- dijo Fujitaka

Claro que si papa, vengan Naruto, Sasuke, Toshiro les diré donde se quedaran.- dijo muy animada.

Claro que si Sakura- dijo Naruto animoso y agarrándole la mano.

Este idiota- dijeron Toshiro y Sasuke al mismo tiempo.

Bien este es mi cuarto, el cual será por un tiempo tuyo Toshiro, sé que es un poco pequeño pero espero que estés cómodo en este lugar.- dijo Sakura sonriéndole.

De verdad que siento que te estoy molestando al quitarte tu cuarto, puedo dormir en el sillón de la sala sin ningún problema- dijo Toshiro.

No de verdad últimamente duermo más en el ático que en este lugar. Dijo

¿Y por qué duermes en ese lugar, Sakura- chan? – pregunto Naruto.

Jejejeje ese es un secreto- dijo dirigiéndose al próximo cuarto.

Yo quería estar a un lado de Sakura- chan, así podría visitarla- dijo Naruto.

Cállate idiota- gritaron Toshiro y Sasuke.

Pero al parecer Sakura estaba pensando en algo y no los había escuchado.

Este era el cuarto de mi hermano, aquí es donde dormirán Naruto y Sasuke. – les dijo sonriendo.

Vaya es bueno, es decir es un poco más grande pensé que de verdad tendríamos problemas aunque….- se miraron Naruto y Sasuke-

Yo pido la cama- grito Naruto aventándose hacia ella.

Sasuke solo se le vio un poco aguitado debido a que él era más reservado que Naruto no podía hacer tan fácilmente ese tipo de cosas como emocionarse con algo. Por lo tanto lo único que pudo decir fue:

Como sea- dijo sentándose en la silla.

Woooww Sasuke si que es cool.- dijo Sakura juntando las palmas de sus manos y sonriendo.

mmm.- dijo Sasuke bajando la mirada y sonrojado.

Aahh cierto, debo pedirles un favor muy grande ¿puedo?- dijo Sakura

Claro- contestaron

Por favor por nada del mundo suban al ático ¿sí?- les pregunto inclinándose.

Pero… ¿Por qué? Quería visitar a Sakura en las noches- dijo Naruto.

¿eh?- se quedó Sakura confusa.

Sasuke y Toshiro le soltaron un puñetazo solamente.

No te preocupes después de todo es tu casa y debemos respetar- dijo Sasuke.

Por mí tampoco te preocupes- dijo Toshiro.

¿Y ahora que dije?- dijo Naruto- solo estaba jugando.

De verdad se los agradezco- dijo sonriéndoles a los tres- será mejor que bajemos a cenar. Vamos.


	5. Peligro¡, el primer ataque

Espero que les este gustando esta historia, ya estoy empezando con la accion y poco a poco de responderan las dudas :D saludos

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sakura se había levantado más temprano que los demás la razón, tenía que bañarse primero, al bajar vio a su papá haciendo el desayuno.

Buenos días papá- dijo sonriéndole.

Buenos días hija, hoy te levantaste más temprano que de costumbre.- le dijo

Si, bueno es que me como ahora seremos más será mejor que me tome mi tiempo para bañarme por las mañanas, así no estorbare. ¿Te ayudo con el desayuno?- colocándose el delantal.

En realidad ya termine con el desayuno pero si quieres puedes ayudarme con los almuerzos de todos solo falta acomodarlos.- le dijo sonriendo.

Pero papá, los hiciste todos tu solo – exclamo sorprendida.

Sí, no puedo dejar que se vayan sin ellos, también hice uno para tu amigo Sakura, si estará aquí será igual el trato que le daremos no crees- colocando los platos del desayuno.

Me levantare más temprano para ayudarte mañana, papá y por la cena hoy la hare yo ¿te parece?, no quiero que tengas más trabajo del que tienes, después de todo pronto será la exhibición de las ruinas que has estado investigando. Y por ende sé que no has dormido lo suficiente- le dijo preocupada al mismo tiempo de que terminaba de acomodar los almuerzos.

Muchas gracias hija- le dijo sonriendo.

Bueno en realidad creo que si vamos a estar aquí también es justo que nosotros ayudemos en esta casa- dijo Kakashi

Todos habían escuchado la conversación de Sakura y su padre.

Buenos días Kakashi- dijo Fujitaka.

Bien, hoy hare el itinerario así será justo dividiremos las labores, y turnaremos los desayunos, comidas y cenas. Así no será tan pesado tanto para Sakura como para su padre- les dijo a todos.

Emm.. Kakashi- sensei, yo recomendaría que el desayuno lo hiciéramos dos personas ya que también tenemos que hacer los almuerzos- dijo Sakura.

¿Almuerzos?- pregunto

Los cuatro se dieron cuenta que habían 6 almuerzos en la barra, sorprendidos se le quedaron viendo a ambos.

¿Ustedes los hicieron? – preguntaron en unísono.

No, en realidad los hizo mi papa yo solo los acomode y empaque- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Así no tendrán que comer en la cafetería y hacer filas, en realidad estoy acostumbrado a hacer los almuerzos ya que siempre se los he hecho a mi hija y mi hijo y nos turnábamos para hacerlos de igual manera.- dijo sonriente Fujitaka.

Sasuke se quedó mirando cómo era Sakura y su padre de unidos a decir verdad hacía mucho tiempo que no les daban un almuerzo hecho en casa, y no pudo evitar recordar cuando su mamá antes de que murieran siempre le daba su almuerzo para ir a la escuela, y por un leve momento Sakura vio que sonrió para el mismo al recordarlo, pero no duro mucho su sonrisa ya que recordó la manera en que habían muerto.

Toshiro por otra parte nunca le habían hecho el almuerzo, ya que él no había tenido familia, y eso lo hacía sentir de manera extraña.

Pero Naruto el a pesar de no tener padres y que nunca le hicieran el almuerzo, se emocionó tanto que le dio un abrazo al papa de Sakura y a ella. Agradeciéndoles.

Muchas gracias, este será mi primer almuerzo casero.- dijo Naruto sonriente.

¿El primero?- pensó Sakura con la cara un poco triste. Ella pensaba porque los tres habían puesto esa clase de cara al decirles que les habían hecho el almuerzo y pensaba porque Sasuke había sonreído pero después bajar la mirada de forma triste, estaba segura que le había que quizás le había ocurrido algo triste en el pasado. Y porque Toshiro, al parecer también había sido el primero, que acaso ninguno de sus padres les había hecho algo como esto, eso la ponía un poco triste.

Vamos a desayunar- dijo Fujitaka, y todos se sentaron.

Gracias por la comida! – dijeron todos.

Será mejor que nos vayamos, si no llegaremos tarde- comento la de los ojos esmeraldas. Dándoles sus almuerzos a cada uno.

mmm.. esperen un momento, no creen que se verá raro que lleguemos todos juntos y al mismo tiempo, es decir, no me malentiendas Sakura pero por nuestra culpa te estuvieron molestando en clases. Al menos claro que no te molesten los rumores- dijo Sasuke un tanto preocupado.

mmmmm… buen punto, talvez pero podremos decir que no encontramos en el camino ya después veremos que podemos hacer. Claro si a ustedes no les molesta- les dijo Sakura.

Me parece bien yo quiero caminar con Sakura hacia la escuela- dijo Naruto abrazándola.

Sasuke solo se acercó con una mirada de miedo diciendo.

Estos es a lo que me refiero de que hablen de ella Naruto idiota- dijo Sasuke enojado.

Jajaajaa, perdón, pero bueno vamos que se nos hará tarde.- dijo Naruto adelantándose con miedo xD

Los cuatro se dirigían hacia la escuela, pero cuando iban por el parque pingüino, Sakura se detuvo de golpe podía sentir una presencia y una muy fuerte, se quedó mirando hacia el bosque que se encontraba atrás de los juegos seriamente, y Sasuke se dio cuenta.

¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto al verla seria.

Sakura no contestaba, ya que estaba analizando la situación al parecer sea lo que sea que fuera se estaba acercando y Sakura no quería que lastimaran a los demás, quizá sea algo pequeño pensó y decidió encargarse de ello.

Sa..- acercándose a ella. A lo que ella se voltea y se pega en la cabeza con Sasuke.

Oush!- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Perdón, jejej se me olvido algo en la casa, adelántense y si pueden díganle al profesor que llegare un poco tarde por favor. – dijo alejándose

Que manera de responder. – sobándose el mentón.

Creo que así le gusta saludar- dijo Toshiro- será mejor que nos adelantemos y le informemos al profesor.

mmm.. yo iré a ver si la puedo ayudar, quizá asi no llegue tan tarde si la ayudo- dijo Sasuke corriendo.

Que raro.- dijo Naruto.

¿Qué es lo que te parece raro?- respondió.

Sasuke, nunca se comporta así con alguien mucho menos con una chica, es decir que por su propia iniciativa ayude después de todo no la conoce tanto. ¿Qué le pasara?- dijo comentándolo ingenuamente con Toshiro.

mmm…- dijo un tanto enojado, pero en realidad no sabía porque le molestaba lo que dijo Naruto. Por alguna razón algo lo inquietaba.- vámonos si no también nos meteremos en problemas- dijo seriamente Toshiro.

Por otra parte Sakura corría y doblo en la esquina para meterse entre los árboles, Sasuke que iba tras de ella logro verla que se metía entre los arboles preguntándose hacia donde se dirigía, después de todo ella había dicho que iría a su casa porque se le había olvidado algo.

Bien creo que aquí nadie me vera- dijo viendo a todos lados- llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadero poder a Sakura la valiente que acepto esta misión…! LIBERATE¡.

De repente su collar en forma de estrella se había transformado en un báculo, Sasuke logro ver eso y se asombró.

Bien ahora utilizare esto, carta bríndame tus poderes para poder saltar entre los árboles, ¡SALTO!- y se dispuso a buscar de donde provenía la energía que sentía.

Sasuke por su parte decidió seguirla sin decirle, quizá se encontraba ante algo importante y sentía que si la interrumpía las cosas se complicarían. Prefería saber por qué ella se había adentrado en el bosque quizá por eso puso la cara de seriedad hace un momento.

Debo encontrar esa energía pero siento que esto no es nada bueno, quizá sea peligroso pero es mi deber proteger la ciudad, después de todo soy la única que tiene poderes mágicos.- pensó mientras se diría hacia el centro del bosque.

Cuando llego al centro vio un árbol grande, era un árbol sagrado. Sakura se acercó cautelosamente y cerca del árbol logro diferenciar dos siluetas, eran dos hombres de vestimenta extraña. Que la observaban, uno tenía un kimono negro con una túnica blanca, y el otro tenía como un pantalón negro con un algo largo color hueso y en la cintura un lazo morado, su cara era totalmente pálida.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo Sakura con un poco de miedo.

Oh pequeña!, por fin nos has notado después de todo siempre te hemos observado- dijo el de cara pálida lambiéndose el labio.

He! A que se refieren.- dijo aún más asustada.

Tú tienes algo que queremos…. Que necesitamos- dijo la otra persona del kimono.

Algo que yo tengo… ¿se refieren a mis cartas mágicas?- dijo colocándose la mano en su bolsa.

Jajaja no pequeña es algo mayor, más poderoso… pero… al parecer no te has dado cuenta de eso, así será más fácil- dijo burlándose de ella.

En eso el del kimono se movió de una manera muy rápida colocándose enfrente de Sakura, ella se puso en modo defensiva, pero a la vez estaba temblando por alguna razón, ella podía sentir el poder de el y era demasiado.

Es demasiado rápido- penso asustada.

Es hora de que extiendas tus alas y expongas tus marcas – dijo

¿Alas?- dijo ella.

La tomo de la cuello y la levanto Sakura no podía quitarse la mano del cuello he intento patear per no podía, cuando iba a sacar una carta, para ayudarse el de la cara pálida le adormeció las manos, y por ende soltó su báculo mágico, sentía que se estaba sofocando y no podía respirar.

aa.u..xilio- intentando gritar.

No tiene caso que grites, después de todo nadie te escuchara- le dijo

No podre resistir, mucho… si … tan solo no hubiera venido sola…tengo miedo…- pensaba al mismo tiempo su ojos empezaban a perder el brillo y las lágrimas salían.

Tienes miedo, eso es natural ahora extiende tus alas he dicho!- dijo el del kimono.

No.. see… de que hablas…- dijo casi sin voz.

Sakura casi quedaba inconsciente pero de repente unos kunais salieron de la nada, lo que hizo que soltaran a Sakura, ella cayó al piso y solo sintió que alguien la levantaba. Poco a poco recobraba la conciencia y de ver borroso

Memorial Memorial ... sa ... suke- respirando con Dificultad.

¿Estás bien Sakura?- dijo Sasuke.

¿Si pero que es lo que haces aquí?- le pregunto un tanto confundida.

Será mejor dejar las explicaciones para después.- le dijo colocándose enfrente de ella.

Sasuke al ver a las dos personas logro identificar a uno, el de la cara pálida, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Orochimaru- dijo Sasuke molesto.

Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, un miembro del clan Uchiha, o mejor dicho el único sobreviviente… Sasuke, cuanto tiempo sin verte- le dijo seriamente

Vaya era de suponerse que serias tu del que nos habló Kakashi, después de todo siempre estas sediento de poder- dijo burlándose

Aun conservas tu marca de maldición, eso es bueno ya que tú serás mi próximo recipiente- dijo Orochimaru.

Sasuke son muy fuertes, no quiero que te lastimen- le dijo un tanto preocupada y levantando su báculo.

No te preocupes, se cómo tratar a este.- dijo un tanto confiado

Pero de repente Sasuke sale volando, debido al golpe y se levanta un poco adolorido.

Pero… Qué demonios.- dijo

Nunca subestimes a tus adversarios sobre todo porque debes de ver cuantos somos en realidad- le dijo el del kimono-

Sasuke ¿estas bi…?- intentando acercarse pero el del kimono negro la sujeto del cabello

Tu tenemos que hacer que saques esas alas- le dijo sujetándola del mentón.

No entiendo que hablas, suéltame el único poder que tengo es el de mis car tas, como esta ¡ESPADA!- grito liberándose de él.

Oh vaya así que tienes una espada!, y dime que harás con ella. – dijo burlándose.

No me subestimes,- dijo decidida- tengo que proteger a Sasuke- pensó

Bien como tu digas.. _**Quebranta**__ –_ dijo.

En un instante Sakura vio como una ráfaga de viento la golpeaba al abrir los ojos , ya no se encontraba su oponente, Sakura se intentó concentrar.

¿Dónde estás?- dijo Sakura buscándolo

A los ojos de Sasuke, el del kimono estaba enfrente de ella, el cual se estaba acercando cada vez más a ella.

Quizá si la dejamos casi inconsciente deje salir su poder- decía mientras se acercaba.

Sasuke se levantó y corrió hacia ella al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un ataque.

Estilo de bolas de fuego- grito mientras de su boca salía una gran bola de fuego.

Te olvidaste de mi Sasuke un gran error.- dijo Orochimaru el cual bloqueo por completo su ataque.

Mientras tanto el del kimono esta en frente de ella ya a punto de enterrar su espada, riendo maliciosamente.

Este será tu..- dijo pero algo lo detuvo

_Reina sobre los cielos helados Hyōrinmaru__ – _se escuchó a lo lejos

De repente un gran muro de hielo bloqueaba que tocara a Sakura, sin darse cuenta Sakura salió del trance en el que estaba. Ella se alejó al ver que lo tenía cerca y se sorprendió al ver a Toshiro con un kimono y un aori blanco.

¿Quién es ese?- decía Orochimaru.

Vaya vaya, al parecer no solo los de tu mundo se están metiendo en este asunto si no también los de la sociedad de almas, ¿no es así?, Toshiro.- dijo el del kimono.

Aizen!, si la llegas a tocar te acabare yo mismo.- dijo Toshiro enojado y atacándolo

Esto está complicando un poco más será mejor que por ahora nos retiremos Aizen, - dijo Orochimaru.

Aizen realizo un _shunpō, _llegando rápidamente con Orochimaru y desapareciendo en un instante.

¿Qué está pasando?, porque Toshiro y Sasuke pueden hacer todo eso.- pregunto muy sorprendida y preocupada a la vez.

Vaya es sorprendente que me puedas ver de esta forma, Sakura y también tu Sasuke. – dijo Toshiro.

He visto cosas más extrañas, así que no me sorprende tanto, pero debes decirme quien era ese y porque está atacando a Sakura.- dijo Sasuke.

Lo mismo te pregunto tu conocías al otro y al parecer tenemos mucho en común, lo que si no se es lo que quieren de ella.- dijo mirándola.

Yo de verdad no sé, por lo que ustedes vieron este es mi único poder, mi magia y mis cartas, ¿pero ustedes que son? ¿Y porque dijeron de otras dimensiones?- pregunto

Me parece que será mejor dar las explicaciones después en tu casa, después de todo hay otras personas que deben de estar con nosotros, Matsumoto y Kurosaki.- dijo mirando hacia donde habían desaparecido.

También para explicarte necesito a Kakashi y Naruto, esto se está poniendo interesante además de todo por fin te he encontrado.- dijo Sasuke levantándola del suelo.


	6. Determinación

**una disculpa por la tardanza pero había tenido mucho trabajo y para complicarla mas trabajos finales de la universidad, pero ya esta aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten. **

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

"**DETERMINACIÓN"**

Eran las 5:30 de la mañana y se había levantado pero de algún modo no era la misma últimamente. Su padre se iría a una excavación que duraría alrededor de 4 días para completar la exhibición de ruinas que estaría a punto de exponer.

Había pasado ya tres días del incidente, Sakura no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando y tampoco el hecho de que Sasuke, Toshiro y los demás tenían poderes demasiado fuerte incluso más que sus cartas. No entendía el hecho de que esas personas la estaban buscando precisamente a ella, el hecho de que esas personas le pidieran un poder que incluso ella ignoraba tener, no saber lo que pasaría en adelante le preocupaba.

Se sentó en la orilla de su cama aun pensando que debería hace, no quería decirle a Tomoyo hasta estar segura puesto que ella se preocuparía y podría salir perjudicada. Pero de todos modos termino enterándose y eso la tenía preocupada.

No entiendo… que…que es lo que está pasando- dijo en un susurro

**ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA**

Al llegar a la escuela ese día se citaron todos en la azotea Toshiro, Sasuke, Naruto, Ishigo, Matsumoto, Kakashi, Tomoyo y por supuesto Sakura.

Bien creo que debemos informarte lo que está pasando Sakura- sentencio kakashi.

Aunque creo que todo esto puede ser descabellado y que posiblemente no nos creas, no obstante están en todo tu derecho de en quien creer- dijo Toshiro.

El hecho es que nosotros, Sasuke, Naruto y yo no somos precisamente de por aquí cerca, es decir de esta dimensión, pertenecemos a un lugar llamado "Konoha". El hecho es que nos asignaron una misión en la cual debíamos buscar a una persona y protegerla, cuyos poderes no solamente perjudican su mundo si no a muchas más en diferentes dimensiones-dijo Kakashi.

Pero no entiendo que tengo que ver yo – dijo Sakura asustada.

El hecho Sakura… es que la persona que contiene ese poder… esa persona eres tu- dijo de manera calmada Sasuke y mirándola.

¡No!- dijo enojada- es decir no creo ser esa persona es cierto que puedo usar magia pero no puedo tener tanto poder- dijo exaltada.

Sakura tranquilízate- le dijo tomoyo abrazándola.

¿Y ustedes? También… ¿no pertenecen a este mundo?- le dijo mirando directamente a Toshiro.

Nosotros venimos de la sociedad de almas, aunque Ishigo es la excepción puesto que el vive en Japón pero en la ciudad de Karakura, pero Matsumoto y yo si venimos de ese mundo. Protegemos las almas de las personas para enviarlas al paraíso sin que se conviertan en algo negativo para este mundo y no coman otras almas. Pero eso no es lo que nos trajo aquí.- dijo mirándola.

¿Entonces que es los trae a este lugar?- pregunto Tomoyo.

El hecho es que en la sociedad de almas existe una persona que persona que no obstante quiere mucho más poder de lo que puede controlar en si… -dijo Ishigo.

En nuestro caso también es así Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto en un modo serio y mirándola con preocupación.

¿Quiénes son esas personas?- pregunto Tomoyo.

¿Se refieren a los que me atacaron ayer? ¿Verdad?- pregunto Sakura.

Así es – dijo Matsumoto.

Aizen Sousuke, el viene de nuestro mundo y es en realidad fuerte- dijo Ishigo. Además tenemos que tener cuidado con su Shikai.

¿Shikai? – preguntaron los demás.

Existen dos fases de los zampakuto el Shikai y el bankai. El Shikai es la forma liberada inicial del zanpakutō es cuando llamas por su nombre a la zampakuto y como que activa su poder. Un bankai es la segunda liberación y la más poderosa de un zampakuto en donde el shinigami por fin tiene el control completo de su espada y la ayuda del ser que habita en ella.- dijo Matsumoto.

¿Zampakuto?- dijeron tomoyo y Sakura con cara de confusión.

Son espadas usadas por shinigamis capaces de purificar hollows y enviar el plus hacia la Sociedad de Almas mediante un proceso llamado funeral del alma para cual se usa el extremo del mango del zanpakutō- contesto Ishigo.

Debido al Shikai de Aizen es que no fuiste capaz de verlo por unos momentos su habilidad especial es hacer que el que presencie la liberación sea manipulado en todos sus cinco sentidos con toda clase de ilusiones y percepciones que le hacen creer a su adversario que todo lo que ocurre es real.- explico Toshiro.

Ya veo debido a eso… no pude protegerme ni proteger a Sasuke. – dijo bajando la mirada.

La persona que viene de nuestro mundo era la persona pálida, se llama Oroshimaru, él es uno de los Sannin, así como un ex miembro de la organización criminal rango S, Akatsuki, es un ninja extremadamente poderoso. Tiene un vasto conocimiento en todas las formas de Jutsu. Su estilo de pelea es muy fluido y es casi invulnerable a la mayoría de las técnicas convencionales, aun siendo atravesado. Además de que es muy inteligente.- dijo kakashi

En nuestro caso nosotros somos ninjas- dijo Naruto sonriéndole.

Bien pero… aun no entiendo a qué poder se referían esas dos personas al momento de decirle a Sakura que querían su poder- concreto Tomoyo.

Eso es lo que también nos preguntamos, si ellos no buscan la magia de Sakura, significa que talvez ese poder aun no lo ha despertado Sakura ¿no lo creen?- dijo Sasuke mirándola.

Quizá debemos pedirle ayuda al Eriol ya que el es la rencarnación del Mago Clow y a Shaoran ellos también podrían ayudar- le comento tomoyo.

El hecho es que kero esta con Eriol lo que quiere decir que esto probablemente ya lo sabían ambos, es decir antes de que llegaran todos él fue con Eriol puesto que tenía dudas sobre algunas energías que sentía.- dijo Sakura.

Y ellos ¿Quiénes son?- pregunto kakashi.

Son amigos míos que antes siempre estábamos juntos pero por algunas cosas tuvieron que regresar a su país de origen, pero creo que podríamos pedirles que nos ayuden.- dijo con una sonrisa aunque preocupada cosa que todos notaron.

Sakura… no importa lo que pase si con mi vida o muerte debo protegerte, créeme que lo hare- dijo Sasuke. A lo que todos se sorprendieron.

Yo… - dijo Toshiro acercándose y tomando su mano- también lo hare, no permitiré que te suceda nada.- sorprendiendo a todos.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Sakura tomo su mano recordando lo último, ella estaba de verdad agradecida que todos ellos quisieran protegerla, pero tampoco quería que ellos llegaran a tanto como para perder su vida. De verdad eran esas personas tan fuertes que ni las cartas Sakura podían protegerla y proteger a los demás. Estaba realmente frustrada.

¡Sakura! Baja ya tengo que irme- grito su padre.

¡En seguida bajo! – contesto.

Mientras tanto en la planta baja.

Kakashi, podría pedirte un favor- dijo Fujitaka.

Eh, claro dime- le contesto.

Sakura a estado muy extraña estos días, podrías cuidarla mientras no estoy, como la he visto triste había decidido no ir esta vez a la excavación pero ella me a dicho que vaya con una sonrisa, pero… aun así, sé que ella no está muy bien así que por favor te pido que la cuides- dijo inclinándose.

Por eso no te preocupes no solo yo si no todos lo que estamos aquí la protegeremos y cuidaremos de cualquier cosa- dijo sonriéndole.

Fujitaka volteo a ver a todos y los vio asintiendo a lo que kakashi había dicho, los observo por un momento y les sonrió.

Se los agradezco infinitamente.-concluyo.

Al bajar Sakura le dio un fuerte abrazo a su padre en modo de despedida, aunque sabía que no era para siempre ella siempre lo extrañaba cuando se iba y más en esos momentos por los que estaba pasando.

Te extrañare mucho papá- dijo

Yo también pequeña- le dijo sonriéndole. Y subiendo al taxi, el cual comenzó a avanzar.

Llámame cuando llegues papá – le grito mientras agitaba su mano en tono de despedida.

Volteo a ver a todos y entonces lo supo, ellos estarían ahí para ella aunque es muy poco el tiempo en el que los ha conocido aun si es por alguna misión, sabía que lo que ellos les ofrecían eran sinceras. Y entonces estaba decida apretando los puños, no solo ellos la protegerían si no que ella también quería protegerles. Después se relajó y les dio una sonrisa genuina a todos, lo cual ellos se dieron cuenta y le contestaron de la misma forma incluso Sasuke y Toshiro que casi no sonreían. Entonces avanzo y le dijo.

Quiero ser más fuerte, quiero también protegerles, quiero proteger a tomoyo a mi papá , a mi hermano y a todas las personas de este lugar, así que por favor –dijo poniéndose de rodillas- por favor quiero que me ayuden a ser más fuerte- dijo fuertemente.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos a pesar de tener una apariencia tan frágil, ella tenía una gran determinación, entonces kakashi se acercó y la tomo por los brazos aunque no se podía ver debido al cuello de tortuga que llevaba Sakura pudo saber que le dio una cálida sonrisa.

Entonces no se diga más entrenaras con todos nosotros, incluso creo que tanto como Toshiro Matsumoto, Ishigo y todos nosotros te apoyaremos y te ayudaremos… Sakura- le dijo kakashi mientras la cargaba – así que ya no llores.

**CONTINUARA…**


	7. Llegaron los refuerzos

**Una disculpa chicos por tardarme tanto en subir este capitulo, pero mi computadora había entrado en coma pero logre salvar los documentos, por el momento probablemente me tarde un poco en subir capítulos puesto que me encuentro con proyectos finales en la facultad y la semana que viene serán los exámenes finales, espero que les guste y denme sus puntos de vista. **

* * *

**Capitulo VII**

"**Llegaron los refuerzos"**

Sakura se había levantado muy temprano, para empezar con su cometido le había enviado un correo a Eriol y a Shaoran para decirles sobre la situación en la que se encontraba ya que definitivamente necesitaría su ayuda nuevamente.

Estaban entrenando con Kakashi en el bosque que se encuentra detrás del parque pingüino ya que de lo contrario a las personas se le haría un tanto extraño que vieran lo que pasaba o mejor dicho se darían cuenta de los poderes y las técnicas que usaban.

Vamos ustedes pueden ser más rápidos que eso, y tu Kinomoto no tienes esas cartas que te ayudan- decía Kakashi mientras reía.

Moooee… kakashi es muy rápido- decía Sakura jadeando de cansancio.

Tomoyo solo observaba sentada mientras contemplaba el celular con una sonrisa, ella se estaba encargando de las aguas para cuando descansaran, ya que ella no podía entrenar a ese ritmo con ellos decidió apoyarlos en lo que pudiera, Toshiro e Ishigo se encontraba a un lado de ella y la veía sonreír con una risa un tanto diabólica.

¿En qué estás pensando Daidouji?- pregunto Ishigo.

Ya les he dicho que me llamen Tomoyo, y estoy pensando que pronto habrá una sorpresa- decía mientras observaba a Toshiro y sonría- esto se pondrá interesante.

¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Toshiro un tanto aburrido.

Pronto lo sabrás, y no te des por vencido Toshiro-kun – dijo mientras se levantaba para llevarle una botella de agua a los chicos.

¡Es Histugaya! – decía un tanto exasperado.

Toshiro, no crees que deberíamos entrenar también, es decir...- dijo Ishigo pero Toshiro lo detuvo.

Claro pero no podemos entrenar con ellos, a pesar de que ellos tengas esos Jutsus , o ¿ crees que los estoy subestimando?- dijo Toshiro.

Yo diría que sí, no crees, este entrenamiento sin duda no es como entrenan de verdad, quizá lo están haciendo así para que Sakura se vaya acostumbrando no crees – respondió.

Vaya desde cuando te has vuelto tan observador, pero sin duda tienes razón he visto que Uchiha tiene una habilidad en sus ojos, y estos cambian de color a un tono rojo, no lo he visto usarlo- decía Toshiro mientras seguía observando.

Mientras tanto Sakura se sentaba para descansar, a pesar de que era buena atleta esto implicaba que tuviera un concentración y coordinación para poder quitarle un cascabel a kakashi. Mientras tomoyo se acercaba para platicar con ella.

Este entrenamiento es duro Sakura- decía con una sonrisa mientras le extendía una botella de agua.

Sí, no entiendo cómo pueden entrenar así, pero tengo el presentimiento que esto no es nada comparado a como entrenan normalmente- decía mientras bajaba la mirada- tomoyo…

Si, dime- sonreía.

¿Crees que al pedirles entrenar con ellos, los esté afectando en el entrenamiento? Es decir, sé que ellos no entrenan así y creo que ellos lo hacen para que me acostumbre, pero quizá…- decía pero alguien la interrumpió.

No digas que nos estas afectando, además nosotros también tomamos la decisión de entrenar contigo, y sabíamos lo que implicaba, pero, quiero que sepas que estas avanzando en esto muy rápido estuviste a punto de quitarle uno de los cascabeles a kakashi y créeme que la primera vez que lo hicimos nosotros, batallamos mucho, y más batallo este- señalando a Naruto.

Este tiene su nombre, teme. Pero si tiene razón lo estás haciendo muy bien Sakura-chan- dijo con una sonrisa.

Chicos- decía con una sonrisa.- prometo no atrasarlos mucho.

Después de entrenar con ellos también te enseñaremos nosotros, tu tienes una espada entre tus cartas podemos ayudarte a hacer ataques mas certeros- dijo Toshiro.

De repente el celular de tomoyo empezó a sonar y esta lo contesto alejándose un poco, después de eso se acercó a Sakura y le dijo.

Emm Sakura ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- decía mientras sonreía.

Dime tomoyo- dijo con una sonrisa.

Te puedo vendar los ojos, te tengo una sorpresa, después de todo en 3 DÍAZ es tu cumpleaños- haciendo énfasis en los días- este es un adelanto.

Sasuke y Toshiro, abrieron los ojos, no sabían que en unos días seria el cumpleaños de Sakura, pero de alguna manera le agradecían internamente a Tomoyo, así no lo olvidarían.

Tomoyo… pero estoy en medio de un entrenamiento…- decía mientras volteaba con kakashi.

No hay problema, me supongo que continuaremos el día de mañana, por hoy ha sido suficiente, te has esforzado mucho Kinomoto, de verdad me sorprendes mucho- concluyo kakashi.

Bien, entonces te vendare los ojos solo un momento- dijo tomoyo mientras le ponía una mascada en sus ojos.

Oye… Tomoyo esto me da un poco de pena, siempre me tienes regalos para mí y los míos nunca se comparan con los tuyos.-decía apenada Sakura.

Para mí es un placer y lo sabes después de todo eres mi prima favorita y yo siempre soy muy feliz con los detalles que tienes conmigo- decía mientras sonreía- bien ahora párate aquí y espera.

Sakura solo asintió, mientras tomoyo entraba por detrás de los árboles y atraía a una persona y se la ponía enfrente. Toshiro y Sasuke solo fruncieron la ceja mientras que Naruto e Ishigo se preguntaban quien podrías ser esa persona, la cual traía unas flores y los chocolates favoritos de Sakura.

Bien a la cuenta de tres, te podrás quitar la mascada ¿entendido?- decía mientras Sakura solo asentía.- uno... Dos… TRES!

Sakura bajo lentamente la mascada con una sonrisa, para después cambiar la cara a la de asombro y unas lágrimas comenzaban a salir, todos la observaban en todos los aspectos, sus piernas empezaban a temblar.

Sh ... balbuceo Shaoran-

Sakura, he vuelto.- decía con una sonrisa

Sakura corrió para abrazarlo y este la abrazo también los dos se fundieron en un abrazo que duro para algunos más de la cuenta, pero es que estaba tan emocionada tenia tanto tiempo sin verlo ni el a ella que era lógico su reacción.

Coff coff- interrumpió Kakashi al ver la expresiones de Toshiro y Sasuke.

Aaahh – Sakura se separa completamente roja- lo… lo siento.

No te preocupes pequeña- dijo Kakashi.

Él es uno de los amigos que les comente su nombre es Shaoran Li, viene de Hong Kong.- decía mientras le sonreía.

Y no te olvides de nosotros pequeña Sakura.- dijeron.

Sakura volteo para sorprenderse aún más y emocionarse tanto que también corrió a abrazarlos.

Kero, Eriol,- decía mientras los abrazaba fuertemente.

En verdad creo que esto más que ayudar complicara las cosas- decía kakashi para sí mismo al ver las expresiones de Sasuke y Toshiro.

Sakura, estaba preocupado por ti, cuando recibimos tu correo ¿no te ha pasado nada?- decía preocupado lo que parecía un peluche para los demás.

No te preocupes kero ellos me ayudaron.- señalándolos- vengan los presentare.

Muy bien- decía kero.

Bien como les decía él es Shaoran Li de Hong Kong, él es Eriol Hiragizawa de Inglaterra, y él es uno de mis guardianes Kero- señalando al último- ellos son Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Toshiro, Ishigo y Naruto, aunque aún falta Matsumoto-san.

Encantados- decían Eriol y Shaoran inclinándose.

Dices que este peluche es tu guardián- decía Naruto mirándolo incrédulo- pero si es muy pequeño.- picándolo.

Naruto, no creo que debas hacer es…- decía Sakura con una gotita.

Pero de repente quero se transformó en un tigre muy grande con alas aplastando a Naruto el cual había quedado sorprendido.

Creo que debería saber cuándo callar mocoso- decía mientras lo aplastaba y preparando una bolada de fuego pero no logro aventársela.

KERBERUS! Si le haces algo no te daré ningún postre por una semana – grito Sakura enfadada

Kero se le pusieron los pelos de punta sabía que cuando Sakura lo llamaba por su nombre completo esto era enserió. Por lo que se alejó de Naruto para ponerse a un lado de ella y sentarse mientras le caía una gotita a todos.

Semejante animal y con solo negarle dulces se comporta como soldado- decía Ishigo.

Pero supongo que Naruto se lo merecía, siempre hace los mismo cuando se encuentra con las personas y los subestima de más para después le den una paliza.- decía Sasuke mientras se agarraba la cara.

Creo que hoy ha sido un día muy ajetreado- decía Shaoran- por cierto Sakura tu padre y tu hermano no se encuentran si quieres puedo quedarme a cuidarte mientras regresa, no sería bueno que pasara algo. A como no lo planteaste en el correo- decía en un tono preocupado y tomando su mano.

Para esto dos personas jalonearon a Sakura para ponerla detrás de ellos, a lo cual Sakura se confundió.

Eso no será necesario SHA-O-RAN- decía Sasuke.

Así es ya que nosotros no estamos quedando con ella, nosotros la cuidaremos mientras estemos aquí, las personas que están atacando a Sakura provienen de nuestro mundo y dudo mucho que puedas defenderla de eso.- decía Toshiro.

Así que eso es- decía mientras le sonreía con una venita saliendo.

Esto... Chicos- decía Sakura mientras los veía

Qué tal si me ponen a prueba- decía sin dejar de sonreír Shaoran un poco arrogante.

Quieres eso- dijo Sasuke mientras se miraban los tres con rayitos en los ojos.

Chicos…- decía Sakura.

Bien, creo que ustedes tienen miedo no es así.- decía de nuevo Shaoran.

YA BASTA! LI, UCHIHA, HITSUGAYA!- decía enojada.

Nos… nos llamó por nuestros apellidos- decían los tres.

Dejen de comportarse como niños no soy un objeto,- decía Sakura exaltada para después calmarse- además Shaoran estaré bien con ellos no te preocupes, sé que también te estas preocupando por mí pero tampoco quiero que te arriesgues tanto. Si llegase a pasar algo sabes que serás el primero en que le pida ayuda.- decía sonriendo.

Además que sabes que me doy cuenta de ello, lo sé, solo los estaba vacilando además ellos empezaron.- decía haciendo un puchero.

Me alegro que lo entiendas, pero cambiando el tema donde se hospedaran- decía Sakura.

En mi casa Sakura- dijo Tomoyo- por eso no te preocupes.

Eres muy amable mi adorable Tomoyo- decía Eriol.

Además Shaoran necesito tomarte medidas para tu traje después de todo los card captors, volverán a la acción, y no permitiré que nadie descuadre con mi querida Sakura.- decía tomoyo mientras miraba a Toshiro, Sasuke y Shaoran.

Eso da miedo decían – dijeron los tres.

No tienen ni idea- decía Shaoran.

Por hoy creo que descansaremos después de todo fue un largo viaje, pero el día de mañana podríamos ir a tu casa Sakura- preguntaba Eriol.

Claro- contesto Sakura.

Necesitamos hablar sobre el poder del que hablaban en el correo y creo que todos deben de saberlo.

Por ahora vayamos a cenar todos, yo invito- decía Tomoyo.

Vamos- dijo Shaoran mientras le tomaba la mano a Sakura.

Hay espera- dijeron Sasuke y Toshiro.

Vaya nunca imagine que Sasuke se comportara de ese modo- dijo Naruto mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cabeza.

Lo mismo digo de Toshiro, siempre es demasiado sereno- sentencio Ishigo.

Les dije que esto se pondría interesante- dijo tomoyo cuando paso a un lado de ellos.

Créanle tiene buen ojo para estas cosas, es como decirlo… demasiado… observadora- decía Eriol con una sonrisa.

¿De que hablan?- decían los dos.

Para lo que solo sonrieron los dos en complicidad para alcanzar a Sakura. Kakashi solo observaba con una gota a un lado.

No entiendo nada- decía Naruto.

**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
